Her boys
by Maria C. Weasley
Summary: She was by their side during all those years and, besides what most would think, she never regret. Harry and Rony were and are her boys and this worth every sacrifice that she made.


**Hey, this is my first fic in English so please forgive the writing mistakes that I sure will appear in somewhere. **

**Just for record, none of this charters belongs to me, they are all from J. K. Rowling. **

Hermione Granger Weasley was in way to the backward, where the rest of her family was waiting for her, but, when she crossed the living room, she noted one book dropped on the floor, probably overthrown by one of the children run in the environment. Being the woman who she was, it kind of obvious that, immediately, she had retraced the book, however she just need to hold it to realize that it wasn't a normal book. Actually, what Hermione had in her hands was an old photo album.

Without no reason she found herself looking for the first photo with a smile in her face. One photo that showed her, Harry and Rony in their first year in Hogwarts, some days after they became friends.

And looking for that old photo, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how her life would been completely different if she hadn't heard Ron call her a nightmare and hid herself in the bathroom, if Quirrell hadn't allowed the entry of the Troll, on that fateful Halloween night.

She knew that would never became Harry's best friend, a person that nowadays she consider as a brother, and much less Ron, who is now her husband. She would met them, of course, after all, they were for the same year and belong to Gryffindor, but they would never be a golden trio, just a duo. Then, Hermione would continuous been that irritant smarty and lonely girl that she was for her whole childhood.

Looking back, after all those years, it was funny, almost hilarious, think that Voldemort was the responsible for connected the trio friends that would defeated him. Voldemort himself, gave the only weapons that Harry needed to confront him, friends. Friends that would follow him until the end of the world if necessary.

She where so many times asked if worth sacrifice a normal adolescence to save the wizard world and, with a smile in her face, Hermione always answered yes. Every tier dropped, even if was for a lost friend or for a redhead with the emotional of a stone; every bruise, physical or not; every moment of despair, of fear; every consolation word; every joke; every smile worth more than she can express. Not for the reason that most people think at first, after all, famous, glory and fortune never means nothing to Hermione Granger. For her the only and true reward was their friendship, it was always what she needed. Because when you are friend of Harry Potter, save the world is just a consequence.

In most of time, people can't understand what the young woman wants to means, even her parents, after recover their memories, asked her if she wouldn't change nothing if, for example, she still have the Time-turner that allowed save Sirius and Buckbeak in her third year. Obviously, she would prevent some deaths, but would have kept the rest untouched. Doesn't matter how many times she would had to become a stone. How many punches she must give in Malfoy. How many times she would listen Ron realize that she was a girl (AFTER FOUR YEARS!). How many rules she must broke to create the Dumbledore Army. How many times they would invade the Minister. How many times they would have to find the Horcruxes, even, perhaps, she would never allowed Rony to leave. And how many times would fight beside they in Hogwarts battle.

Because Hermione knew, without the two boys her life wouldn't be more than a shadow empty and extinct from what her life should be. Without them her life wouldn't be nothing.

- Mione? It's everything all right with you? – Ron ask bring her back to the present.

- I was distracted looking some photos. – She answer putting the album on the desk and walking in the direction of the two man stopped in front of the door.

- It's better you hurry up because Rose is crazy for you see her play quidditch. – Harry comment laughing. – She want prove that is a better Keeper than Rony. - With or without Felix Felicis?

– Hermione ask join to the play and saw the ears of the redhead become red.

- It is not funny. – Ron mutter in an answer.

- Don't worry honey, we both know that you don't need this potion to win from your daughter and nephews.

While she put herself between the two, just like in the old time, Hermione blinks to Harry and holding the laughers. The lack of confidence that showed before the first game, even think that could only defend the Quaffle because of a luck potion, it's something that embarrassed Rony until the modern days and both of his friends know this very well.

Together, the three of than walk to the garden where were waiting for and, as Hermione never liked to fly, she stay just watching the game of her beloved children and nephews, her sister-in-law Ginny and her boys. Because doesn't matter how much time pass, they will be forever her boys, as she will be always their girl. This was the truly reason to why she won't wish or could change anything. Because that trio of friend can't exist without the presence of one of them. They could never won the war against Voldemort if one was missing. Without the courage of Harry, the smartness of Hermione and the humor of Rony, they won't be nothing. That three completed each other in a way that nobody that met them in the beginning of their first months in Hogwarts would think that was possible.

One way that many people, as happened to Voldemort, can't understand and, for stranger as it seems, Hermione comprehend the why of this reaction. After all, until she met Harry and Rony, the smarty girl believe that just can find this kind of friendship in the pages of a book.

Of course, she will never admit it loud, but this was the main reason to Hermione pass the most part of her time reading before met them.


End file.
